Storms and Sleeping Habits
by Swimmer Pichu
Summary: When Gou can't seem to find a hotel with any open rooms, she's forced to share a tent with none other than Makoto. Read to see the antics of an overprotective brother and our resident shota. MakoGou (T for Language)


**Gou's P.O.V**

"Then that decides it," Nagisa announced to our group, "Haru-chan, Rei-chan and I will sleep in the tent over here," he gestured to his right, "And Mako-chan and Gou-chan will sleep in the tent over there." he pointed in the direction opposite to before.

"I said, it's Kou! Do you ever listen?" I sighed, looking to the person I'd be sharing the tent with; he offered me a sympathetic smile.

Originally I had hoped to to go stay at a hotel with Ama-Sensei, but in the end it seemed there weren't enough rooms for me to rent one out for during the sudden training trip. Not that I minded though, really. These boys wouldn't do anything to hurt me and they were all _absolutely ripped._

Well maybe not Nagisa, but that's not the point!

But with a sudden ruckus incurring before me, I looked forward with worry; just to realize it was Nagisa and Rei arguing over who would sleep where in their tent; those two, I swear.

* * *

A few moments later, though, Ama- Sensei was here with the most delicious smelling pizza; she set plates and the bag of food on a nearby picnic table, just to rummage through it and came to a realization.

"Oh no, I forgot the seasoning!" She brought a hand to her lips with a frown.

"What?!" Nagisa exclaims in shock.

"Don't worry, I'll go borrow some from that hotel you're staying at, Ama-Sensei!" I quickly offer.

"Thank you!" I heard Ama-sensei call out as I ran in the direction of her hotel.

* * *

As I ran to the lodge where Ama-Sensei was staying, I passed a convenience store, a person with light hair exited, and I bumped right into him.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," I quickly bows apologetically.

He gave me a surprised look, mumbling, "You're Matsuoka-senpai's..."

"Is something wrong?"Rin walked out of the store, gasping at the sight of me, "Gou?"

"Onii-chan." I say, surprised by his presence.

He looks to the light-haired boy who I bumped into a minute ago and gritted his shark-like teeth, "Nitori, you go and head back first."

* * *

Rin and I walked in an uncomfortable silence for awhile before he sat down on bench, patting the spot next to him as a way of telling me to sit down.

"It's not what you think!" I raised my voice, looking him right in the eyes.

"It's not?" He sent me a suspicious look, "Haru and the others are here too, aren't they?"

I nod at him, "They are," I began, "But it's just pure coincidence, we're here for a training camp."

"A training camp," A worried look came across Rin's face, "We're using the indoor pool, so where are they swimming?"

I look down, a bit embarrassed, "The ocean."

"Makoto's okay with that?"

I snap my head up in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

He looked away from me, avoiding eye contact, "Forget it, never mind."

I send him an angry pout, wanting to know what he meant by that; I was about to voice questions, but he thought otherwise.

"Are they completing their training regimen?" His expression stayed the same.

"Well, today they only finished half, but I'm sure since we have the full day tomorrow they'll be able to get it done," I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"What?" He faced me once more, now looking slightly annoyed.

"Oh, it's nothing," I laugh again, I smile breaking out on my face, "It's just that it sounds like you're worried about them; it's cute."

He visibly became more annoyed, "I'm not."

"But you promised to meet them at prefecture tournament, right?" I leaned forward, awaiting his answer.

"It's not about seeing them, Gou," His voice became low, and his expression hardened, "It's about beating Haru," he stood up, "That's all that matters." with that he walked off with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I looked down to my resting on my lap sadly, was that all the onii-chan cared about? Beating Haru-senpai? I felt my eyes start to heat up and tears start to form when I heard Rin's voice once more.

"Gou, where are you staying?" I looked up again to see my brother with his back turned to me a ways off.

"Um, we set up camp on the beach, but I was on the way to our advisor's hotel to get some seasoning." I replied, hoping for a good response.

He turned back to face me, slight irritation showing through on his face again, "You're camping with those guys? Why didn't you check into a hotel like your advisor did?"

"Well, I would have, but all the local lodges were booked out," I replied, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Ugh, fine as long as you don't have to share a sleeping bag or something like that," he turned back around, "Come on, I'll walk you back."

"Um, actually..." I began.

"Hmm?"

* * *

As I walked back onto the sandy beach with seasonings in hand, I looked at my brother with a pleading look, hoping he would get the message and run off back to that Nitori person; he returned it with furrowed brows and a shake of the head.

I sighed, sure I wanted him to be friends with Haru and the others again, but this wasn't the time for them to meet; Rin was absolutely livid when he heard me say I was sharing a tent with Makoto. I didn't see what the big deal was, he knew Makoto and the other boys wouldn't do anything weird.

I mean, I knew sleeping that close with somebody that wasn't him was a scary thought, but I was 15 years old; there was that and I had trust in Makoto that he wouldn't pull any perverted tricks on me. He was a nice guy and I just didn't understand why Rin was now stomping ahead of me towards the other boys.

* * *

**Makoto's P.O.V**

We all saw Gou in the distance, a bag, what we assumed to be the seasonings, in hand; but there was somebody else next to her, a taller man with that same burgundy hair of hers.

"Rin." I heard Haru breath out, taking a few steps forward.

As Gou and Rin got closer though, I noticed he was stomping about, and starting to quicken his pace; he was also looking at me, surprisingly, instead of Haru.

When they got close, Rin grabbed me by the shoulder, quite forcefully, and took me a ways off from the group; when we stopped, he looked me dead in the eyes with his fangs showing as he gritted those shark teeth of his together.

"Lookie here," he growled lowly, jabbing at my stomach with his index finger, "If you dare touch a hair on that little body of hers I will tear you to shreds, and it won't be quick, I can assure you that at the very least."

I'm sure my expression just then was priceless; I felt the muscles of my face scrunch up as they never had before, feeling quite scared of this protective brother in front of me. Sure I had some centimeters on him, but I had a feeling that when and if Rin got too mad, somebody would end up in the hospital.

"Eh, don't worry..." I answered, or rather peeped back at the sharkboy, "I can assure you, there won't ever be any type of physical contact." _That's a lie and you know it, _I thought to myself.

He gave me another glare before walking away, back towards to where the camp was set up; I followed suit, catching up with a brisk walk.

When we got back to the group, Haru and Rin seemed to start a staring contest of sorts before Rin just decided to walk back to wherever he was staying for the night; looking over his shoulder one last time to send me one last look. He brought his hand to his throat and mock-cut it.

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

Night had come upon the five teenagers and they had decided to bring it in for the day. Makoto and Kou went to one tent while Haru, Nagisa and Rei went into another.

They all settled quickly, having set up all blankets and such earlier. All of them fell asleep one by one; until there was just Kou left, still tossing and turning about in an attempt to find a comfortable position.

She had forgotten to bring a pillow on this training trip, an essential if you were her or her brother. Both of them had this horrible habit of needing a pillow to get any real sleep, as proven by the 10th year's current dilemma.

Gou would've asked Makoto for his or to share even, but then she would've definitely felt bad afterwards; she didn't have a regimen to complete tomorrow while he was planning on swimming more than 3 kilometers and running at least 1 kilometer.

She just couldn't do something so selfish.

* * *

An hour later, those courteous thoughts weren't seeming too convenient to the girl.

A storm had begun and rain pelted against the tent, the occasional set of thunder and lightning making Gou flinch in fear; it wasn't that she was afraid of the lightning or thunder, she'd grown out of that years ago, it was the fact that they were outside during this storm.

Her father had died in an accident on a day much like this years ago, he was on a fishing trip at the time; the boat he was on wasn't even three kilometers from the coast of their then-current town of residence.

So the fact that they were as close to the ocean as they were bothered her to no end.

Out of nowhere, lightning struck once more, thunder coming a couple of seconds later; Gou squeaked loudly, covering her ears, fearing the growing rumbles of the thunder outside of the tent.

Unbenounced to her though, her tent-mate had awoken, hearing that last squeal for the younger teenager.

Makoto wasn't fully aware of what was going on, still half-asleep, but nonetheless he reached out his hand to poke at Gou's back; upon the sudden contact, Gou tensed up, looking over he shoulder to see who was trying to get her attention. She instantly calmed when she realized it was just her green-eyed senpai.

"What's wrong... Kou-chan?" Makoto inquired before covering up a yawn.

"Oh... Makoto-senpai. It's nothing," she paused awkwardly before continuing, "It's just I can't sleep." Just then another set of thunder rumbles came, earning a slight 'epp' from Gou.

Makoto raised his eyebrows slightly, intrigued by the girl's reaction, "You wouldn't... happen to be afraid of storms would you?"

"N-no. It's just that we're outside and it's storming; Rin told you what happened to our father, right?" She whispered, a sad smile coming to her face.

"Oh...," Makoto tensed up at the thought of the ocean, but pushed it back for the time-being, "Well, why don't you just try to fall asleep, I'm sure the storm will pass eventually."

"I would," Gou replied, frown on her face, "But I've been trying to do that for hours now; I haven't gotten a wink of sleep."

Makoto's lips took the shape of an 'O' as his eyes drifted to Gou's, or rather lack of, pillow.

"You don't have a pillow." Makoto's words came out more as a statement than the question he was trying to ask.

"Um, yeah," Gou gave him an odd look, "Where are you going with this?"

Makoto sat up slightly, grabbing to pillow that cushioned him just a few seconds ago, and held it out to the young Matsuoka, "Here, take it, I can sleep without it."

Gou puffed out her cheeks, pouting, "No, you use it, you have to train tomorrow, I could go without the sleep." she pushed the pillow back at him.

"No, I insist, take it." The swim team captain placed the pillow in Gou's hands.

"I said 'no' and I meant no." She asserted her words and placed the pillow back under his head where it was before.

"Fine," Makoto sighed, "Then how about we make a compromise?"_ I'm going to regret this someday..._

"A compromise," she thought for a minute, "Fine, what is it?"

"Come here," he told her quietly, motioning for her to come closer.

She complied, scooting her body towards the swimmer; Makoto scooted as well, until he was eye-to-eye with his kouhai, bringing the pillow with him.

Gou started to blushed profusely, eyes widening at the close proximity when thunder came around again. She winced, but instead of clinging to her blanket, she found herself clinging to the fabric of her upperclassman's shirt.

Now both of them found themselves blushing in silence, eyes starting to drift shut in the comfortable warmth; Gou fell asleep fairly easily, the familiar softness of the pillow lulling her into dreamland. Makoto on the other hand stayed awake for a good half-hour after that event, thinking of what Rin would do if he saw this scene.

Eventually, though, fatigue had gotten the better of him and he joined his tent-mate in sleep...

* * *

_Click. Click.  
_

"Hehe, these are keepers." Nagisa told himself while giggling lightly, slipping his camera back into his sweater pocket.

"Didn't you wake them up?" Rei asked, looking up from his spot at the picnic tables they'd eaten on the previous night.

"Nah, I think they could use a bit more sleep, Rei-chan." He winked at his blue-haired classmate, smiling widely.

"I'll go wake them up." Haruka stated plainly, walking toward the pair's tent.

"Wait, Haru-chan!" Nagisa ran after his older friend, whining.

"Don't call me that." Haruka said before unzipping their tent, peeking his head in.

"Mako- oh." The black-haired teen paused where he was, blinking a few times before continuing, louder "Wake up you two." With that, Haru walked away, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Hmm?" Gou tried to sit up when she realized she was being held back slightly, arms wrapped around her waist; that same blush from last night reappeared on her face upon the realization her and Makoto probably slept like this all night.

"Huh?" Makoto was now cracking his eyes open, yawning; he went to stretch out his arms before noticing his right arm was being weighed down by something. He looked down to see the face of an embarrassed Gou and his right arm wrapped around her waist. _Oh shit._

It only took Makoto a second to un-restrain her, backing away from the burgundy-haired girl.

"I swear I wasn't-"

"It's okay, let's just not let my brother know about this." Gou interrupted.

Makoto could only nod in response, too flustered to really say anything.

Nagisa just about erupted with laughter, hugging his stomach while on his knees, he couldn't hold it in anymore; Makoto and Gou instantly snapped their heads in his direction, showing him their tomato-red faces, giving Nagisa cause to laugh even harder.

* * *

"You two should've seen the looks on your faces!" Nagisa was still laughing over an hour later, "You looked like cherries! Tomatoes! I swear," he continued to giggle from his spot on a wooden bench.

"Could you stop bringing that up please? You're really starting to get annoying." Haru said from his spot at the water's edge.

"Yeah," Gou and Makoto agreed with him.

"How would you feel if I had taken pictures of you clinging like an idiot to Rei last night?" Haru added on.

Rei blushed like crazy and Nagisa shrugged it off, still laughing at Gou and Makoto.

"But the pictures of these two are so cute..." Nagisa said through the constant laughter, pointing at the pair across from him.

"Wait..." Gou started.

"Pictures?!" Makoto finished for her, standing up from his spot, blush covering his face again.

"Huh? What pictures are you talking about?" Nagisa asked innocently, standing up, and waving his camera in front of Makoto and Gou before darting off.

"Nagisa!" Makoto ran right after him, "Delete those right now!"

"Hey, Gou, what's going on?" Rin walked onto their camp, having a sole purpose of checking up on her.

"Oh, um, nothing..." the younger Matsuoka replied, making a nervous smile.

"What happened?" Rin pushed.

...

"MAKOTO TACHIBANA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Rin yelled, absolutely livid.

_Oh shit._


End file.
